A Stolen Moment
by Laura Roslin
Summary: Kara and Alex find a brief moment of peace together between defeating Myriad the first and second times. Kalex.
A STOLEN MOMENT

You had thought (and had almost felt guilty for thinking it) that Alex was safe. That was what kept you going when all of your friends, and everyone at the DEO, turned into Myriad zombies and tried to kill you. At least Alex was out of the city and was safe with J'onn. You were handling things, had Cat Grant on your side, had talked down Maxwell Lord from his insane bomb-the-city plan, and then, suddenly, there was Alex. Alex, (flying!) in a black and green glowing metal suit, pulling a kryptonite sword on you (you tell her, later, after Myriad, and Non, and flying Fort Rozz away (into space!), that she looked totally badass).

Only it's not Alex, it's Non, looking at you with Alex's eyes and talking to you with Alex's voice. You fight. You don't want to; find yourself holding back, dancing out of her reach. But the kryptonite weakens you as much as your reluctance does, and she has you pinned down, sword raised, when you hear Eliza's voice. You can't quite make out her words, your hearing dimming along with the rest of your senses, until suddenly, wonderfully, you can move again. You blink your eyes open enough to see Alex hugging her mother, then she's spinning back to you, hands empty, tears in her eyes as she drops to her knees beside you. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mutters again and again as her hands dance over you, touching your cheek, your nose, your hair.

"It's okay," you murmur. You want to say more, to do more, to pull Alex close and kiss her and tell her you love her, but Eliza is there, kneeling down to help you up, so you settle for squeezing Alex's hand as she helps you to your feet. You feel light-headed; sway, for a moment, but then Alex's hand is on your back, and you smile gratefully at her.

You sit quietly during the ride to the station, blocking out everything but the feeling of Alex's hand in your own, her thumb rhythmically brushing your knuckles as you think about what you want to say to the people of National City. You stay seated as the others pile out of the vehicle. Alex squeezes your hand, looks you in the eye, says, "You can do this, Kara," as serious as you've ever seen her, then follows Eliza and J'onn inside.

When it's over, when the message has gone out, and the city is free from Myriad's control, you drag a (protesting) Alex back to your apartment. You remind her that she's still a fugitive, and, lower (with a glance at Eliza across the room), that you haven't seen Alex in weeks and you miss her (Alex doesn't say anything after that, just looks at you with shining eyes and nods, once).

You set Eliza up on the couch, like usual. She hugs both of you tightly, tells you how proud she is of both her girls, how much she loves you. You see the shininess return to Alex's eyes and feel it in your own as well as you bid Eliza a good night and go to your bedroom. You sit on the edge of you bed, tugging your cape around you and playing with a corner of it as you wait for Alex.

The room is dark when she walks in, illuminated only by the dim moonlight and the glow of your phone on a nightstand. She steps right up to you, between your legs, and wraps her arms around you, pulling you tight to her chest. You wrap your arms around her waist and take a deep breath, inhaling the scent that you first named home when you came to this planet. You close your eyes as Alex presses her cheek to the crown of your head and matches her breathing to yours. Alex is good about that, has always known what you need, even when you're unsure.

You stay there for several minutes, enveloped in Alex, before you open your eyes and lean your head back. Alex opens her eyes then too, smiles down at you before reaching for your cape and unclasping it. As it flutters to the bed behind you she leans down and reverently kisses each eyebrow. You shiver as she does the same to your cheeks, your nose, the corners of your mouth. When she's done, she smiles down at you, that special, Kara-only smile, and you tighten your arms and pull her down and forward so that she's straddling your thighs. You raise a hand and tuck a piece of dark hair behind her ear, leaving your hand cradling the back of her head. You lean just the tiniest bit forward and kiss her, once, twice, before pulling back (and oh, you could kiss her more, would kiss her all night, but you can tell her body's slowing down, can feel that the adrenaline high of the night has almost run its course).

You fall back, pulling Alex down with you on top of the bed. She tries to roll off of you, but you hold her firmly in place with one arm and pull your cape around you both with the other. She murmurs a protest, nose crinkling, but her eyes are already closing, and in a few moments she's fast asleep. You smile softly, then close your eyes and fall asleep as well, your world wrapped tightly in your arms.


End file.
